<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SJ翔润】七ノ歌 （ABO) by Morimori617</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596079">【SJ翔润】七ノ歌 （ABO)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617'>Morimori617</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！未完结！坑掉了！<br/>-设定偏现代但完全架空，并不是真的现代日本皇室设定<br/>-先婚后爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[BGM: Radwimps- 七ノ歌]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>“殿下，这是婚礼流程安排，根据上一次陛下的建议已经修改过了。请您过目。”坐在对面穿着黑色西装的婚礼总策划双手递过一个印着皇室家徽的文件夹。<br/>樱井翔看了一眼旁边翘着二郎腿低头划手机的皇太子殿下，他看起来没有任何要接过文件夹的意思。<br/>眼看着对面的西装小哥的手臂由于举了太久已经微微发颤，樱井不由得在脑海里深思熟虑一番——既然刚才叫的是殿下，那没有结婚自然不是称呼我……不过，就算结了婚我也不是殿下。那到时候我要被叫成什么，要随夫姓吗......<br/>他把开着小差的思绪拖回来时，对面小哥的鼻梁上已经开始冒出细汗，本就有点松动的黑框眼镜已经滑到了鼻尖。<br/>樱井毫不犹豫地接过了文件夹，没有理会对面人感激涕零的目光。<br/>旁边的松本润依然目不斜视。<br/>他看着文件夹封面上闪着金光的家徽，感到脑仁已经开始微微发疼。迟疑了一下他还是自作主张地打开了文件夹。<br/>“如果樱井先生有什么提议也请一定告诉我们。”策划人忙不迭开口。<br/>樱井点点头，开始看第一页，流程很简单，邀请名单除了皇室成员之外也只有和自家会社有生意往来的会社高层，本社的邀请名单是他自己之前拟的，没有改动。<br/>“是这样的，本身预算不是很足......所以流程尽量从简，但是请殿下和樱井先生放心，我们已经从陛下那里……” 策划人一边用手帕拭着额角的汗，一边颤巍巍地开口。<br/>“没关系，”樱井打断了他，“不过把婚礼主要用的香薰换了吧，这个太冲，不习惯的来宾会头晕。”<br/>其实是我晕，他心想。他们会社大堂里有段时间也用过这个。<br/>“好的好的好的。”对面坐着的几个身着黑套装的策划组成员一齐如鸡啄米一般点着头，纷纷从包里掏出笔记本奋笔疾书，仿佛樱井刚刚发表了什么宇宙真理。<br/>樱井又翻了几页，他偷偷看了一眼表，已经三点半都过了。他还得回公司开四点的例会，并且继续接受公司员工上至和他同级的部长下至扫地大妈的目光洗礼，仿佛他们刚刚全都亲眼目睹了他被亲王殿下骑着高头大马掳走的全过程，配以大河剧里悲壮的小提琴bgm。<br/>他心下有点烦躁，斜眼瞟了一眼松本，却惊讶地发现他居然在看自己手里的文件夹。他刚想双手把文件夹呈给殿下，然而那人的目光却已经移开了。<br/>“礼服的牌子给我换了，我自己定。”<br/>他已经重新划起了手机，声线冷冷的，仿佛在场所有人都欠他几百万。<br/>对面的人几乎把头埋进笔记本里。<br/>樱井强忍着心下焦灼哗哗地把那个文件夹里的纸全都翻完，还是没憋出一个提议，毕竟他目前最迫切的提议是这婚还是不要结了吧。<br/>“先这样吧，我真的得回公司开会了。”他啪地合上文件夹，交给对面一个看起来十分文弱的助理姑娘。大概他的眼神里显露出了自己正在失去耐心，那姑娘打了个哆嗦接了过去。<br/>“抱歉，失陪了。”他放柔了声音，提起包打算离开，然而坐在他旁边的殿下仿佛长在椅子上了一般纹丝不动。<br/>“殿下，要我送您回去吗？”他为自己把未婚夫直接遗忘觉得有点不安。<br/>“不用了，我车在外面。谢谢你。”松本也站起来，但没有直视他的眼睛。<br/>什么？他甚至自己开车？樱井心下大惊，现代皇室已经这么没有贵族遗风了吗。<br/>听到他那句客套而依旧冰冷的 “谢谢”，他莫名有点不爽。<br/>“那我就先走了，您注意安全。”樱井向所有人微微点头，提着包离开了。<br/>他想起来他们之前那几次“约会”的时候，聊到他喜欢的设计师，艺术家的时候，他们偶尔已经不用敬语了。樱井提着沉重的公文包一路疾走，两边的皇室服务人员纷纷向他鞠躬。<br/>他已经懒得一个个点头致意，像是在对所有人通知，没错，我马上就要被八抬大轿请进来嫁给你们的皇太子殿下了。<br/>终于呼吸到外面的新鲜空气时，他暗暗松了口气。宫内厅里到底喷的什么香水，大概和他们婚礼上本来要用的是一个牌子。<br/>他坐进车里摇下车窗，然后从杂乱的包里勉强翻出了一会儿要用的文件，他翻开看了起来，一边对司机说：“走吧。”<br/>司机在倒车，这时皇太子殿下也正从不紧不慢地走出来，倒是没在玩手机。他好像忘了车停在哪了，正在四处张望。樱井放下手里的文件，看着他的背影。<br/>松本走起路来一扭十八弯，不过其实他纤细的腰身非常好看。<br/>他不由得一直目送着松本坐进车里才把目光收回来。<br/>他居然真的没带任何司机。</p><p>“诶，翔酱，我收到你们婚礼的请柬了，我还真没想到我有一天能成为皇亲国戚啊。”<br/>听到熟悉的小尖嗓，正在往嘴里塞荞麦面的樱井差点没吓得一口吐出来。<br/>“你不是在美国出差吗，什么时候回来的。”樱井无奈地抬头看到猫着背切汉堡肉的财务部部长二宫和也，这人头发也没好好打理，除了发旋一根呆毛都服帖地下垂着，抬起脸来的时候眼里的红血丝又把他吓了一跳。<br/>“我上午刚落地啊，回家把行李放了赶紧来恭喜你了。”二宫把嘴里东西咽下去，有点不怀好意地笑着。<br/>“恭喜什么……而且你到底当什么皇亲国戚，是我好吧，”樱井用筷子戳碗里无辜的荞麦面，一边叹着气，“怎么就是我啊。”<br/>“诶，我看小王子长挺好看的，又是个身娇体软的omega，你有什么不满意的？”二宫看似给他宽心，“一般人想要都没这机会啊樱井少爷。”<br/>樱井知道一般二宫叫他少爷的时候都已经在心里开了吐槽弹幕：“行，我一会儿发短信给爱拔酱告诉他你说自己身娇体软。”<br/>二宫在明显呛到了，他猛喝一口汤，瞪了樱井一眼，继续吃他的汉堡肉定食。他吃饭很快，没一会儿就用纸巾抹了嘴，拿起旁边的罐装咖啡灌了几口。<br/>“诶，我不开玩笑嘛。今上怎么样我不清楚，但是你家小王子可不是个深宫花瓶，是圈里有名的设计师啊。听说之前收到过美国最好的设计学院的offer，不过大概皇室里不同意才没有去的。不信你可以去问智君，他们以前合作开过展。阿智说他除了有点强迫症，其他方面没得挑啊，也没什么架子。”二宫语速极快，说完继续喝碗里剩下的味噌汤。<br/>“你哪来这么多小道消息的，你还关心艺术圈？”樱井翻了个白眼，却伸长了耳朵听着。<br/>“阿智不是都在我们line群里说过嘛，”二宫喝干碗里最后一口汤，放下碗伸出手来拍拍他的肩，“我知道你肯定不想搞得自己像什么攀权附贵的财阀少爷，但是你知道的，marriage of convenience嘛，轮到你头上你也没办法。”<br/>樱井叹了口气不答话，他知道二宫说的有道理。<br/>“再说了，我一向非常认同高质量相亲的。日子还长，我还挺期待的诶。你慢吃，我先走啦。”二宫对他wink一下，端起餐盘慢吞吞地走了。<br/>樱井也已经没了胃口，极少剩饭的他悻悻地放下了筷子。<br/>“等等，你期待什么，你给我说清楚！”</p><p>接下来会社猝不及防地就进入了旺季。说是旺季，对于他们这些人来说无异于是修罗场。由于忙得脚不沾地，除了偶尔收到松本的短信让他去和婚礼策划组开会，几乎都快忘了自己即将嫁入豪门的事实。<br/>然而时间从不等人，还没几天他已经在手机上收到了自己的日历推送：婚礼彩排。他犹豫了一会儿，还是给松本发了个短信。<br/>他发现自己没有给殿下主动发过短信，于是他斟酌了好一会儿，删删改改，最后迟疑着按了发送键。<br/>“殿下，后天要彩排，您觉得我们是否该这两天抽空再一起看一下流程？”<br/>短信下面显示了已发送的字样，他又审视了一下自己的邮件，觉得自己似乎应该加一个“打扰您了”，然而那样他就显得像发邮件给教授阐述自己为什么无法按时上交论文（通常是瞎编）的大学生。<br/>他忐忑不安地喝了口咖啡，已发送的提示就变成了已读，对面显示了一串正在输入的省略号，不一会儿回信就来了。<br/>“明天可以吗？在我家。”很简短。<br/>他刚想回复，对面又发来一条，“不是内行宫，是我自己家。其实我们结婚前半个月你就得住进来了，大概是下周。”<br/>樱井心里现在出现了一排巨大的问号，这么大的事为什么那个“流程安排（详细）”文件上连在哪个花圃定哪三种不同颜色的玫瑰花每种各定几朵（精确到个位数）都写了却没有写这个？<br/>皇室不行。他在心里下了结论，不愿意承认古往今来这么不情愿嫁给皇太子的人太少，看似恭敬而拘谨其实十分控制狂的婚礼策划组大概觉得没必要写这一条。<br/>他没想好怎么回复，回到电脑屏幕上继续毫无意义地盯着的流程上一条条写着的，共饮神酒注意事项。<br/>然而手机又震了一下。<br/>他这才惊醒，意识到自己一直没关短信页面，对面会显示他已读了短信。他拿起手机来看，“如果你不愿意也没关系，我可以和我父母再商量。”<br/>殿下发短信的语气意料之中地很冷漠，然而这一句他莫名看出了些委屈。<br/>不，殿下只是觉得我麻烦。于是他赶紧回复。“不用了，我明天直接搬过去。您把地址发给我吧，麻烦您了。”<br/>好了，他现在看起来像搬家公司了。<br/>然而甚至他们半个月之后就会成为合法伴侣，十有八九要共度一生。<br/>樱井感到这个世界有点太梦幻了。<br/>他冷静下来等着未来伴侣和仁亲王殿下给他发了大概算是皇室机密的私人住宅地址，通过手机短信。其中还打错了一个字。他等着皇太子改正了那个错字，礼貌地表达了感谢。然后他们确定了明天搬进去的时间，除了皇太子殿下问他是否需要皇室服务人员帮忙时他礼貌地拒绝了之外，他们的短信完全就是雇主与他的搬家公司。<br/>樱井把手机锁了屏揣回兜里，直接去了顶楼他父亲的办公室说明了情况。理所当然得到了准许明天不来上班。当然啦，那可是皇太子殿下的事情嘛。只有他的秘书松岛倒是格外务实，听说樱井居然要把这一大摊子事撂下超过24小时，本来就一米七的女alpha差点用她的十厘米高跟鞋当场谋杀准皇室成员。<br/>樱井笑着和她保证他处理完事情马上回来继续工作，然而被松岛怒斥的这几分钟意外地成了他这一天里心情最为轻松的时刻。</p><p>第二天早上七点半他被震耳欲聋的闹钟叫醒，爬起来的时候觉得头痛欲裂，仿佛有人趁着他睡着马不停蹄揍了他三个小时。<br/>他昨天回家之后还是不得不处理了一部分工作，八点多草草解决晚饭之后才正式开始收拾东西。本来觉得家里东西真不多，然而樱井怀疑所有分散在家里各个角落的东西都要被塞到箱子里时它们的体积突然都成倍增加了。其实他原本只想带几件换洗衣服，反正以后需要什么就再回来拿，然而9点整时他收到皇太子殿下的短信告知他明天八点半皇室专业收纳整理搬迁人员在他家楼下等他，并且问他是否要安排升降机和专业拆装钢琴人员。樱井彻底惊了，觉得自己现在彻底成为遇到富贵男的贫穷女了，甚至连自家钢琴都考虑到了。<br/>他回复殿下不用麻烦搬钢琴了，他没时间弹。殿下回了一句，可是我想听。<br/>……您想听为什么不直接麻烦东京爱乐的首席去内行宫一趟呢？<br/>他自然没有发出去，而是乖顺地说了一句，好的。<br/>想到自己明天要迎接皇室专业搬家公司，顿时觉得自己就拖着两个行李箱有些过分，总不能显得是去皇太子家出差吧。于是他翻了几个搬过来时候用的纸箱出来开始把他的书，碟，工作参考资料，喜欢的装饰品全都塞进去。说起来他当时以为自己这辈子不到40岁不会再用到那些纸箱的。<br/>全部收拾完之后他精疲力竭地躺上床，已经快三点了，他实在受不了一身汗又去洗了个澡，却又不幸发现没收拾洗漱用品。最后睡着时他确定已经看到天色蒙蒙亮了。<br/>终于彻底清醒过来之后他掏出手机看了一眼，一个未知号码在7点31分告诉他准备好的时候随时可以走，并且让他慢慢收拾，不用着急。<br/>我 能 不 着 急 吗？<br/>樱井已经不敢想象现在自家楼下是个什么景象，只能用最快的速度冲去浴室洗漱。解决完所有事情吃完最后一片今天过期的面包之后他在八点整给人发短信说他现在下楼。然而把箱子码整齐打开门打算自己运下去时，门口已经肃穆地立着几位穿着整齐的壮汉，他们向樱井微微点头：“樱井先生早上好。打扰了。”<br/>知道的知道他今天是去和未婚夫同居，不知道的还以为他要被绑架。<br/>等他反应过来时他已经坐在轿车后座，被堵在东京早上的高峰路段。他看了一眼手机，没有短信。果然一直等他们到了那个看起来就私密而安静的住宅区，按了松本宅的门铃，殿下还是没起床。是皇室卫兵给他们开的门，说现在给殿下打内室电话。<br/>松本润出来开门的时候穿着绛紫色的睡袍，脖颈处露出的皮肤白得反光，看得樱井眼皮一跳。然而他一脸起床气地询问怎么到得这么早，主管解释说樱井先生起得早。<br/>樱井心想，要不是你7点31分给我发短信，我至于这么火烧眉毛赶过来吗？<br/>松本自己住的房子意外地现代，不过想到他不用司机，也没什么意外的了。房子装潢很简约，每个角落里却又都有一两处点睛之笔。插花，浮雕……樱井一眼认出了饭厅里挂的那幅画，是大野智去年个人画展的拍卖品之一。<br/>一眨眼松本已经不见了，大概又回去睡了。樱井于是去自己拆箱子，阻止了搬家人员帮他，毕竟他大多数东西都不知道要放在哪儿，得等松本醒了再说。<br/>他那架钢琴被摆在客厅角落里，那里很空，大概是松本昨晚收拾出来的。<br/>他突然就觉得有些开心了。</p><p>“主卧旁边那个卧室是你的。”松本润起床的时候已经10点多了，他洗了个澡，在擦头发。“你的东西放哪儿都可以，如果你不介意的话可以和我用一个书房。”他看了一眼那几个装满书的箱子，“不过三楼其实还有空的房间，我们也可以买个书架。”<br/>樱井局促不安地在沙发上挺直了背坐着：“我都可以，和您用一个就行了。”<br/>松本在他旁边的沙发坐下：“现在就不用说敬语了吧。没有外人的时候叫我润就行了。我父母你可以叫陛下，不过其实也可以叫父亲母亲的。”<br/>松本接着告知了他住在这里要注意什么，周几回内行宫和他的父母吃饭，包括以后出现在可能有媒体存在的地方要如何应对。<br/>樱井仔细听着，看着松本微拧着的眉头心想，已经这么过了二十多年可真累啊。<br/>“你今天是不是还得回去上班？要不我们现在就对一遍流程，东西晚上再收？”松本去厨房烧水，一边提高了声音问。<br/>“不用不用，我今天一天都空着。”樱井从沙发上起身走去饭厅看着松本在厨房里捣鼓着什么，“你还没吃早餐吧，你吃吧，我先去收东西。”<br/>“不一起吃？”松本转过身来倚在流理台上，扭成一个s形，“你肯定是一大早就被佐藤的短信催命吧，他这个人就是这样，提前半小时对他来说属于迟到。”<br/>”啊……啊？好啊，那，那我来做......？”樱井目前已经把那片过期面包都消化完了，真是觉得有点饿，“不过我实在不擅长做饭，如果你不介意……”不是不擅长，而是他可能马上要谋杀一位亲王了。<br/>“我来做就行。”松本边说已经一边系上了围裙，是简单的方格样式，他的手在背后把蝴蝶结系紧的时候显得他的腰更细了。<br/>樱井不敢置信地呆在原地，本来他以为松本应该有50个女仆服侍着的，哪里需要自己动手做饭。松本像是明白了他在想什么转过身来：“做饭是我的爱好啦，你去饭厅坐着吧。”<br/>后来两个人在快要到中午11点时在饭厅里面对面坐着吃了松本做的和式早餐，窗外阳光很好，照进来的时候显得桌上的小菜颜色更好看了。樱井并不是不懂餐桌礼仪的人，然而这顿早午餐他还是吃得风卷残云，期间大概说了50遍好吃。<br/>“其实我做得比较好的是意大利菜，法餐之前学过，但是有点太麻烦了，在家不方便做。”松本在他对面小口小口地往嘴里送米饭，此刻他看起来真是个皇子。<br/>“我吃什么都可以的，填饱肚子就行，”樱井发自肺腑地说，“但你做饭实在太好吃了。”<br/>一边说，他不由自主地微微向前倾着，诚挚地盯住那人的眼睛。<br/>对面的松本脸上却突然泛起了一丝红晕，他咬了咬嘴唇，埋头喝了口汤，转过头去望着窗外说：“真的吗......谢谢你啦。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“樱井先生，您请坐。”<br/>他们结婚之后樱井没有被逼改姓，在他的坚持之下皇室工作人员当面也不称呼他为殿下，虽然邮件文件里他的称呼不仅是殿下，并且包括“和仁亲王配偶”六个大字。<br/>樱井一边腹诽一边坐下，桌上摆了咖啡，他二话不说就喝了一口。<br/>本来他以为过了婚礼就万事大吉，总不会再有莫名其妙的皇室专业人员来干涉他们俩的生活了，然而他已经接连好几个礼拜被叫去和皇室的各个团队，顾问开会。说是开会，事实上更像是樱井单方面听从他们的训话。例如和松本润的私人医生开会那一次，那位医生从小照料皇太子的身体，还没和樱井说两句话就已经把话题转向了初夜时他作为一个alpha必须知道的150条注意事项。不一会儿又开始痛心疾首地控诉松本过量服用抑制剂导致现在发情期都无迹可循了，一边说一边用谴责的眼神审视着樱井，仿佛是他的错似的。<br/>医生，我们从认识到现在都还不到半年好吗？<br/>这一次是和公关团队开会，对面那个带着金丝眼镜，短发一丝不苟地别在耳后的女beta笑眯眯地和樱井介绍说，公关团队就是一个在他们结婚前一个月已经把离婚预案写了五个版本的处理突发情况的团队。<br/>樱井跟着她一起笑着点头，他感到自己嘴角已经僵了。<br/>“我们这里能够处理的底线是您和殿下可以各自有各自的生活，但是如果被媒体发现，您和我们整个团队都会很难做的。”她依然带着笑意，一推眼镜却闪出一丝冷光。<br/>樱井反应了好一会儿才明白“各自有各自的生活”的意思简单来说就是他们可以各玩各的。<br/>皇室这些专业处理团队到底怎么回事？每天都在想什么？<br/>他收了笑意，直视着对面人眼镜后面妆容精致的眼睛说：“我不是这样的人，请你们不要有什么误会了。”<br/>“抱歉了，樱井先生，这不是您说了算的。麻烦您先把这个协议签好吧。”<br/>几张订好的纸推到他面前。他大略看了一下，主要是某些情况下保证全权听从公关团队安排，每个月抽出几天适时在民众面前露面，有媒体的地方如何言行之类细枝末节的地方也有写。樱井皱着眉头看完，最后一页底下松本润潦草的签名和盖章有点刺眼。<br/>他也从包里拿出笔来，工整地写上自己的名字然后盖了章。<br/>“电子版已经发到您的邮箱了。对了，周末是您和殿下去横滨约会。这次知道消息的基本都是和皇室相熟的媒体，没什么问题。”<br/>大概这就是“适时在民众面前露面”的一部分，樱井不由得觉得好笑，想起来二宫和他说的话，果然这种婚姻就是一场长达一生的表演了吧。<br/>他从内行宫离开回了公司，刚在自己办公室坐下就收到了松本的短信说他今晚有约，不回去吃晚饭，冰箱里有他做好的咖喱，如果樱井要回去吃的话可以自己热了吃。<br/>樱井回复说，好，玩得开心。<br/>他把手机往桌上一扔，往后靠在椅背上，脑子里依然盘旋着那句“各自有各自的生活”。所以松本从一开始就没打算把自己纳入他的生活范围里吧，毕竟他一周七天里三分之二的时间晚上都有约，虽然每天晚上都会回来，但也不过是去书房和还在工作的樱井说两句话，有时自己也坐下处理了一会儿工作，然后两人各自去洗澡，然后回不同的房间睡觉。<br/>一开始樱井还会问两句今天和谁一起吃晚饭了，松本会回答一些樱井也知道的名字。他的圈内好友小栗和生田，和樱井也熟识的大野，也有时是经常合作的几个女摄影师。然而后来他发现了一些他并不知道是谁的名字，渐渐也就懒得问了，两人在书房里沉默着对着笔记本敲击，没一会儿松本便会站起来说，我去洗澡了。<br/>樱井不由得自我反思了一下，是不是自己的生活有点太无聊了，除了必须陪的客户他几乎在下班后没有什么活动，偶尔想喝一杯也只有和二宫他们。<br/>他想到今晚他本来已经推掉的一个饭局，想了想决定那就去吧。于是和松岛发了消息说今晚那个饭局他还是一起去。<br/>没一会儿他就收到二宫的短信，他不可置信地敲了好几个问号之后告诉他说，今晚要去的地方“很不错”。樱井回复说你什么时候对饭局有兴趣了，这次是财务那边的客人你才不得不去的吧。<br/>二宫飞快地回复说，我对饭局没兴趣，对要参加饭局的你有兴趣。<br/>樱井翻了个白眼，决定不予理睬。<br/>下班之后他和二宫一起坐上车去今晚的饭局，二宫想打探点深宫八卦，被樱井冷漠拒绝。<br/>车停在一个小巷口，挂了牌子说车不能开进去，于是樱井和二宫下车往里走。看到一个日式庭院的入口，樱井大略算是知道了这地方哪里“很不错”了。<br/>果然他们刚坐下来没吃多久，就有几个浓妆艳抹的歌伎从门口进来，后面居然还跟着几个长相清秀的少年。随之飘进来的是一股让他有点不舒服的甜腻香味，他知道是omega的味道。他回头担心地看了二宫一眼，二宫低声告诉他他来之前吃了抑制剂。<br/>坐到他身边给他斟酒的是一个看起来怯生生的年轻男孩，抬起脸来的时候眼里却又波光流转，不得不承认的确是有几分姿色。他倚在樱井身边，装作不经意地夸赞他的戒指好看。<br/>明知道也不过是逢场作戏，他还是不自然地咳了一声，起身说我去趟洗手间。说着他无视了对面正在被几个歌伎喂酒的客户，拉开门走了出去。<br/>他在洗手间洗了把脸，质问自己为什么要给自己找不痛快，抬头用一边的干毛巾擦脸的时候镜子里出现了他找不痛快的罪魁祸首。<br/>松本润穿着一件棉麻的白衬衫，皱着眉低头拽着衬衫的下摆，原来是被沾到了酒渍，淡黄色的一块被洗手间的明亮灯光一照格外显眼。<br/>他站到洗手台前开水，抬眼就看到了也正在看着他的樱井翔。<br/>他吓得往后退了一步：“你……你怎么在这？”<br/>樱井还没来得及回答，后面就传来了一声娇滴滴的呼唤：“润君～你的衣服没事吗？”一个身穿艳红色和服的歌伎踩着小碎步走过来，“人家不是故意的嘛。”她直接拿出了手帕，沾了水开始给松本擦拭他的白衬衫。<br/>樱井心头一股无名火，咽下了本来要说的话，冷冷地回了一句：“你不也在这儿吗。”<br/>说完他就走出了洗手间，回包厢拿了东西，说有急事先走了。<br/>之后几天两人都没打照面，松本还没起床樱井已经出门，他回家的时候樱井已经睡了。然而周末的横滨“约会”不可能推，樱井那天下班和二宫一起下楼，打开车门之后看到松本已经坐在里面玩手机了。他还一句话没说，二宫却已经和松本打了招呼。两人热络地谈论着最近新出的什么游戏，松本像是抱怨又像是撒娇一样对二宫说他哪一关怎么都打不过去，都玩不了后面的，然后他们就约定了什么时候去二宫家由二宫帮他把那关过去。<br/>樱井目瞪口呆地坐在他们俩之间，一直到二宫走了他才试探着开口问松本，你们之前难道认识？<br/>松本的视线又回到了手机上：“我们婚礼上交换的手机号，他打游戏很厉害。”<br/>然后两人又再度沉默。<br/>一直到了横滨，他们约会的地方是一家知名法式餐厅。他们刚一下车松本已经猝不及防地牵住了他的手，他一愣，回头一看松本笑的满面春风：“有媒体在拍。”<br/>樱井明白了，于是他也换上了笑容，两人仿佛这几天的不快和冷战都没发生过一般一路说说笑笑地走到餐厅门口。樱井揽着松本的腰去了他们订好的座位，是一个靠窗的桌子，还算私密。<br/>不知道是不是因为两人假设吃饭全程都有媒体跟拍，这顿饭吃得十分融洽。松本讲述了他之前去学做法餐时学到这道菜被他的老师如何批评，做出过什么恐怖的料理。樱井则向松本科普了二宫和相叶的陈年八卦。<br/>“所以爱拔桑会做中华料理？那我什么时候可以向他讨教一下怎么做麻婆豆腐了。”<br/>“管理层。你明白的。进了厨房和我一样是生化武器。”<br/>松本笑出了声。他有幸见识过樱井唯一一次做的炒饭，饭能不能吃暂且不说，第二天就给松本买了个新锅，还是个网红款，大概是听会社里的年轻小姑娘建议的。<br/>樱井感觉他们仿佛回到了结婚前去约会的时候，看到对面的人笑得眉眼弯弯，嘴角上扬的弧度带着几分孩子气的样子，或许有的时刻他是觉得要和这个人结婚也挺好的。<br/>吃完饭他们去附近的公园散步，横滨夜景很美，樱井其实一直很喜欢这个城市，晚风拂到脸上的感觉让他这几天的焦虑烦躁都不见了。<br/>他和松本一起趴在海岸线的栏杆上，旁边散步的人不少，小孩子笑着叫着跑来跑去，他们在其中仿佛只是最普通的一对情侣。<br/>樱井转头望着松本被晚风吹起来的柔软黑发，突然很想揉揉他的头。<br/>松本看了他一眼，又把头别过去闷闷地说：“我那天是因为工作在那里。”<br/>樱井听明白了他模糊不清的指代。<br/>他说：“我也是。”</p><p>之后松本没事的时候回家的时间明显比之前早了，两人都能在家吃晚的时候樱井回家时总能闻到食物的香气，生活质量明显提高他自然是十分开心，在他和相叶几个的line群里发了好几张晚餐的照片，文案是“各位，结婚的好处你们明白了吗？”大野不知道在哪片海钓鱼，自然是不会回的，二宫没一会儿回了一张图，是一盘黑乎乎的东西，并且表示“一点都没明白，戒指已经扔东京湾了，明早请假去离婚。”相叶则发语音大声嚷嚷着这是麻婆豆腐，二宫一点鉴赏美食的能力都没有。樱井看着他们俩在群里斗嘴，笑了笑吃晚饭去了。在家的时候樱井称得上享受这样的生活，然而他们没有这种每天在家自己做晚饭吃的荣幸，每周和松本一起回内行宫和天皇和皇后吃饭的时候是他这一周最紧张而痛苦的时候。有时他们吃西餐，盘子两边摆了一共九把刀叉和勺，樱井不是说不知道如何正确使用，只是他一般不喜欢把饭吃得如同解剖现场。吃和食时相对不那么痛苦，但他吃饭向来快，不是因为紧张或礼仪不周——只是他习惯性吃得很快。于是当他嘴里有食物而皇后陛下问他什么问题的时候他都面临把自己噎死的绝境。天皇比较沉默，但他用眼神扫过樱井面前已经空了的碗时樱井总觉得他的目光里含有一种贵族式的不屑。不浪费粮食不好吗？他绝望地想。后来则变成了他为了能随时回话并显得自己是个该死的上等人几乎不动筷子，于是几乎每次他们回去吃饭他都吃不饱，回家之后松本给他煮面，怜悯地端到他面前，仿佛投喂一只捧着爪子的仓鼠。<br/>比面对松本的父母更让人绝望的是皇室社交活动，其中包括皇室，政界商界名流，甚至有时一些艺能界大物也来凑热闹。他已经习惯了如何和松本一起和各方周旋，实在疲于应对时便揽着他进入舞池。<br/>“我不明白为什么到现在还有一些莫名其妙的党派问我对他们为了选举拟定的什么政策怎么看？我甚至没有选举权，我也没法更不关心他们即将要说什么假话来骗人了。”松本跟着在舞池转圈，一遍小声抱怨着。<br/>“你的口头支持也是他们的资本之一嘛，更何况旁边还有那些他们带的媒体，拍个照片说你和某某党派相谈甚欢，回去又可以搞个大新闻。”樱井知道松本今天喝得不少，他喝醉的时候声音变得更奶了，整个人都软绵绵的，于是他把他的腰搂得更紧了一些，附在他耳边安慰他。<br/>“要我的口头支持也没用啊，”他的眼神已经有些涣散了，“皇室早就只是个挂名了，你还记得他们给我们拨的婚礼预算吗。”<br/>樱井笑了，开玩笑说：“你可是神的一族，民众都喜欢你嘛。”<br/>松本也笑了，他迷迷糊糊地看着樱井的眼睛：“那你怎么不喜欢我？”<br/>樱井愣住了，他放开松本带他去休息区坐下，给他拿了杯水：“你喝多了，我们一会儿就先回去吧。”<br/>松本抱着水杯乖乖地喝着，坐在镶了金边的椅子上低着头，不知在想什么。<br/>之后樱井以殿下身体不适的理由把松本带回了他们自己家，松本回去之后就直奔浴室洗澡去了，樱井则在书房开了电脑回了一会儿邮件。加载附件的时候他突然想到了<br/>等了许久都没见松本出来，他一开始还以为是他太累了先回去睡了，于是也回房间拿了睡衣打算去洗澡。一直到了浴室门口，他闻到一阵不正常的香味，像是热巧克力酱的甜味，却又带着引人迷醉的酒香。<br/>在他意识到这是松本信息素的味道之前，他自己的身体已经诚实地做出了反应。他强忍着下腹开始隐隐烧起来的热意，敲门问道：“润，你没事吗？”<br/>里面传来的是松本已经忍不住的细碎的喘息，他没法完整地说完一句话，樱井就听到里面传来的重物碰撞的声音。<br/>他实在忍不住把门打开，里面白色的水汽热热地扑上来几乎模糊了他的双眼，而松本跌坐在浴缸旁边，手里拽着的白色浴巾勉强盖着下半身。他抬起脸，湿漉漉的眼睛用上目线看着樱井，带着酒香的巧克力甜味浓得几乎让人发狂。<br/>“润......”樱井开口才发现自己嗓子的干哑，他蹲下身想把松本扶起来，凑近的时候松本却突然闭上眼睛吻上了他。<br/>樱井瞪大了双眼，这是他们除了婚礼上那个象征性的吻之外的第一个吻。他的吻生涩而甜美，然而他嘴唇和身体的热度只让樱井觉得缺氧。他闭上眼，伸出舌头顶开了松本紧紧闭合的唇，尝到了他嘴里愈发香甜的津液和柔软的小舌。 松本已经伸手揽住了他的肩，指间的力度让樱井感受到了他的紧张，却显得更可爱了。<br/>他们缠绵地接吻，松本时不时漏出忍不住的呻吟，他的手已经伸到了毛巾里套弄着坚硬的下身，樱井捕捉到他的动作，把手也伸下去包裹住他的。带着松本的手上下抚弄的时候松本的脸埋到了他的脖颈，湿热的吐息喷在他耳后。<br/>他说：“翔君，你真好闻。”<br/>樱井加快了套弄的速度，不时爱抚着他湿润的头部和敏感的囊袋。松本喘得说不出话，只会叫他的名字，断断续续地，扭着腰更快地把下身送到他手里。<br/>射出来的那一刻松本攀住了他的肩啃上了他的唇，没能叫出来的呻吟都被他吞进嘴里。<br/>他回抱住松本，轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，又浅浅吻了几下然后放开他，把地上的毛巾捡起来扔进了脏衣篮，拿了一条干净的帮他把头发和身体都擦干，像是照顾小孩子一样帮他穿上套上了睡衣。<br/>在松本错愕的眼神里他开口柔声问：<br/>“抑制剂在哪儿？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“樱井翔你还是人吗？”<br/>二宫和也坐在他的对面，饭点的会社餐厅济济一堂，二宫的小尖嗓却还是存在感极高。<br/>“可是你不觉得我那时候做下去了才不是人吗……？”<br/>樱井翔还叼着几根没来得及咽下去的荞麦面，眼睛圆溜溜的。<br/>“没错，你确实不是人了，你傻得不是人了。”<br/>二宫端起盘子就走，樱井看着他今天点的套餐里剩下的那几片贝类刺身，觉得有点可惜。他继续低头吃饭，掏出手机来看的时候发现松本给他发了一条短信。<br/>是十点多收到的，大概那时候他刚醒。<br/>“昨晚麻烦你了，这个月之前没吃抑制剂，一直不太规律所以没料到这么早。谢谢。”<br/>樱井盯着手机屏幕，他又不知道要回什么了。<br/>“没关系，不用谢。”这是小学生吧。<br/>“应该的。”因为我是您的合法伴侣所以为您解决您的生理需求是我义不容辞的.......闭嘴。<br/>“下次不要忘了哦（颜文字）。”......不要故作俏皮了。<br/>樱井财阀未来的继承人目前觉得自己这二十多年作为人可能有某方面的缺失。<br/>最终他成功像个成年人一样发了一条：“现在舒服点了吗？”<br/>松本一如既往回得很快：“没事了，中村医生来看过了，给我开了新的抑制剂。”<br/>“好，”樱井想写那你多喝热水，但是想到会社里的年轻女孩子们讲过，让你的伴侣多喝热水只会使ta想让你喝点开水，于是删掉改成，“那你中午好好吃饭。”<br/>发出去的时候他又审视了一下，怎么看怎么不对。<br/>哪有叫一个发情期的omega吃点好的？<br/>但是已经来不及了。他懊恼地叹了口气扔下手机，觉得自己才应该吃点好。<br/>松本意料之中地没有回短信，明知道他就是不会回，樱井还是心怀侥幸地打开了短信页面，最后一条下面写着已读。<br/>智能手机太残忍了。<br/>而且那天他下班第一时间冲回家发现又找不到人了。他以为是自己回得太早，一直等到7点多却还是不见一个人也没有一条短信。<br/>他坐在书房里他们之前才买的宜家打折沙发上，思索着要不要发个短信，还在心不在焉地看新闻app的时候松本的短信已经来了。说是工作室临时有事，让他自己吃晚饭。<br/>他面无表情地回了一个“好”，就扔下手机下楼走进了厨房。<br/>打开冰箱，里面都是必须处理才能吃的食材。他突然想到他们偶遇那晚他本来是可以回来吃松本做的咖喱的。他现在迫切地想吃，然而松本没有给他做。想到那一晚他心里又开始泛起莫名的烦躁，其实松本对那晚的解释只是一句“因为工作”而已。<br/>说不定今晚“因为工作”，又不知道要去哪儿了。<br/>他重重地关上冰箱门，在厨房翻箱倒柜最终翻到了一盒还有一个月过期的泡面。然后他用煮蛋器煮了一个鸡蛋，不知道为什么那个量杯上显示要加的水的刻度好像不是很准，煮出来的蛋白还是软塌塌的，剥壳的时候不小心就连带蛋白剥掉了一小半。他被烫得不行，只好三两下剥完扔进了面碗。看着那一碗东西，实在不是什么令人心情愉悦的样子。但饥饿势不可挡，他连汤带面还有那大半个鸡蛋一起吃完，还是没觉得饱。<br/>人饿的时候总是格外沮丧而易怒，樱井洗完碗，洗过澡，坐在书房里回工作邮件的时候看到下属写的错字连篇语句不通，毫无可取之处的企划案，气得当场就想回一封邮件把人骂得狗血喷头。虽然他最终还是只回了一封，明早来我办公室，然后认命地修改起来。<br/>指针划过十一点的时候家里依然是静悄悄的，樱井烦躁地阖上电脑，觉得自己今天大概是干不了什么正事了。他突然有点害怕听到外面门响的声音，怕自己听到了忍不住冲过去质问他去了哪里。<br/>怎么说，也不是什么喜欢不喜欢的问题，任何关系里，一旦在意起来，就感觉输了一大半。<br/>办公室门口传来迟疑的敲门声的时候，樱井正在抽屉里翻止疼片。昨晚他为了逃避可能从床上一跃而起冲到玄关处可悲地揪住丈夫的领子问他去了哪里的自己，12点不到时就冲了一杯蜂蜜水吞了片褪黑素打算早早入睡。睡是睡着了，结果他新换的那个牌子的褪黑素对他副作用极为强烈，一直到上班他都头痛欲裂。<br/>他抓了抓头发说请进，看清来人之后他反应了好一会儿才想起来是写昨晚那个垃圾企划案的藤岛。但他现在甚至失去了骂他一顿的心情。弗洛伊德说人喜欢把愤怒转移，发泄到一个不会对自己产生威胁的对象上，然而樱井此时觉得有些愤怒根本就没法转移，就算他现在把人骂得狗血喷头，想到今天早上他发现松本一晚上没回来这件事，又会再次火冒三丈。于是他把早上让助理打出来的写满了批注的文件丢到桌子上，挥了挥手，衬衫领子没翻好的小伙子拿起东西逃之夭夭。<br/>“松岛！”<br/>“怎么了？樱井先生。”<br/>“让藤岛把他的衬衫领子翻好。”<br/>“……樱井先生，您自己的也没翻好。”<br/>一上午的工作毫无效率，到了饭点时他给二宫发短信问要不要一起吃饭，没有回复。于是他下了两层去到财务部，才知道二宫今天早上去香港出差了。<br/>明知道财务部没有任何义务告知别的部门部长的行程，二宫也从来不是喜欢分享自己要去哪出差的人（据他自己说是因为要买土产的话就会很麻烦），樱井还是气上加气了。他一个人去到餐厅要了一份咖喱饭，明明晚饭早饭都没吃饱，还没吃完却又兴味索然。<br/>又看了一眼手机，信箱里只有二宫回复的“我在出差”。</p><p>客厅的灯突然被打开，松本在玄关处换鞋，嘴里小声嘟囔了一句：“我回来了。”<br/>“欢迎回来。”<br/>玄关处传来一声巨响，好像是松本把包掉到了地上，他颤巍巍地开口：“翔桑......”<br/>没有回答，只有一声有点重的杯子砸在桌子上的声音。松本快步走到饭厅打开了灯，樱井独自坐在那里，手边摆着笔记本和酒杯，电脑已经进入了屏保模式，泛着幽幽的光。<br/>松本微微皱了皱眉：“你在喝酒？”<br/>“不行吗？”<br/>“已经快12点半了，你明天……”<br/>“哦，原来你知道已经十二点半了啊。”<br/>他一口喝空了杯子里的液体，砰地一声放回桌上，站起来猛地把松本捞到他面前。不顾怀里人的挣扎，他埋在人耳后深吸一口气。平日里松本身上的信息素味道并不明显，更类似于黑巧克力略带苦味的香气和一丝若有若无的酒香。然而在这熟悉的味道以外，他闻到了极微弱的一点柑橘和薄荷的气味，甚至还有一丝隐隐还有侵略性的海盐味。<br/>他猛地瞪大了眼睛，松本身上有别人的味道的认知让他无法控制地释放出了alpha信息素，仿佛某种标记领地一般的生物本能。松本明显是闻到了，他不再挣扎，软软地倚在自己怀里，两手依然在腰间摆出一个推拒的姿势，然而现在看起来却乖顺而可爱。太可爱了，樱井心想，我要吻他了。<br/>于是他从额头开始，顺着脸颊缓慢地亲吻，然后含住温度偏高的耳垂轻轻吮吸。松本因为他的动作发出一声嘤咛，依然放在他腰上的双手悄悄抓紧了他的睡衣，微启着唇追逐着他的，仿佛一个无声的邀请。<br/>吻上的时候松本已经把舌头送进了他嘴里，学着他上次的样子然而毫无章法地胡乱舔吻。樱井在心里了然地轻笑，用自己的舌头卷上了他的，带着他一起感受一个甜美且带着情欲意味的深吻。一直到松本已经喘不上气，呜咽着要挣脱，樱井才放开他。两人的信息素已经逐渐交融在一起，葡萄酒香，黑巧克力，皮革和烟草的味道在不大的饭厅里交缠着，仿佛天生就该被最好的调香师调在一起。<br/>把人推到沙发上的时候身下的人发出一声痛呼，好像是后脑勺撞到了有点硬的沙发靠背。樱井用手去给他揉，被揉脑袋的松本发出了小动物似的声音。扣子已经被解开几颗的胸膛起伏着，发胶失效了的头发有几根垂在脸上，长长的睫毛被生理泪水沾湿，躺在下眼睑上显得可怜兮兮的。他控制不住地又贴上对方软软的嘴唇，搅动着对方口腔里甜蜜的津液，直到被松本用手推着自己的肩，他才不舍地放开。<br/>两个人灼热的部位贴在一起，松本把头转向沙发靠背不看他，下身躲闪着要移开， 却只让双方都更硬了一点。樱井把嘴唇凑过去啄吻通红的耳廓，顺着耳后往脖子舔的时候感受到了一阵可爱的颤抖。<br/>“嗯……”樱井解开松本的皮带时听到他发出了半是推拒半是情欲的喘息，这只让他更加想要疯狂地进入和占有对方。<br/>尽管摸过，但他还是第一次看到松本的下体，粉嫩的阴茎形状也很好看，一看就是没怎么使用过的样子，臀部白皙柔软，樱井知道中间的沟壑中藏着世界上最甜美的秘密。<br/>于是他用手指抚上穴口，一边轻轻蹭动一边用另一只手给松本上下撸动。<br/>“你……也……给我脱……脱掉……”松本的眼神涣散，隔着衬衣揉自己的乳头。樱井知道omega的本能让他们需要在性爱中被爱抚胸部，然而他还是感到自己的下身无法抑制地涨大了一圈。他本想让松本给他脱，但还是作罢。他于是停下动作，转而去解自己的裤子，他的手指上沾上了松本的体液，湿乎乎的不太好动作，于是花了过长的时间，其间松本已经把自己的衬衫扣子都解开，裤子也蹬掉了。他光裸的两条长腿不知道放哪里好，客厅的灯光有点太亮了，松本有点难堪地想合上腿，就又被樱井打开了。<br/>“痛吗？”樱井把手指伸进去扩张的时候已经感到甬道的湿热柔软，但他还是问了一句，他的声音低沉得让自己都有些吃惊。<br/>“没事……进……进来吧。”松本的脸颊泛着情欲的红，他的手指绞着沙发上的毯子，“可以……把灯关掉吗？”<br/>樱井觉得自己再不插进去就要硬得爆炸了，但他还是起身去把客厅的灯关掉了。回到沙发上时他首先俯下身去吻住了松本，然后缓缓操了进去。<br/>松本没忍住叫出了声，樱井插了几下之后在黑暗中看到他的眼角仿佛有水渍，还在往他的耳根处流。于是他怜惜地吻在身下人的眼皮上，他的嘴唇感受到了颤抖的睫毛，同时也感到松本的后面也突然缩紧了一下。松本有些生涩的反应却让他更加兴奋，他用双臂紧紧压住身下人，然后腰部发力用力地顶他刚刚发现的敏感点。<br/>松本被顶得发出了小猫一样的嘤咛，没一会儿就射了出来。他的呻吟里带着哭腔，胸膛剧烈起伏着，粉褐色的乳首还硬挺着。樱井于是也抽了出来自己撸动了几下射在了松本的大腿上。<br/>他们抱在一起享受高潮的余韵，樱井的酒已经全醒了，看到松本打起了小瞌睡，起身去拿湿毛巾给他简单地清理。<br/>“翔桑……”松本睡眼朦胧地喊他，“可以睡你房间吗……”<br/>樱井笑着牵他去浴室：“请殿下先去洗澡哦。”<br/>一夜好眠。</p><p>“你家小王子昨天去爱拔氏家的饭店吃饭去了，好像大野君也在，”二宫又顶着出差刚回来的红红的眼睛坐在樱井对面吃饭，“爱拔氏凌晨给我发短信说润君超可爱什么的，大概是喝到了很晚吧？”<br/>樱井这才恍然大悟为什么觉得松本身上的信息素味道有点熟悉，可不就是相叶和二宫的味道吗，那一点点海盐味大概是大野智的alpha的信息素。<br/>他有点后悔自己昨晚二话不说就把人上了。早上起床的时候松本润还没起，他尝试给对方在餐桌上留下早餐，但由于不想再炸一个锅还是及时收手了。他给松本发了起床记得吃饭的短信，还没有回复。<br/>松本润一直到晚上都还没有回复，樱井开始觉得有点不对劲了。他以为昨晚和松本的亲热表示他算是解决了这次抑制剂危机，然而似乎并非如此。<br/>他一天工作都有点心不在焉，晚上留下来加班之前他没有给松本发短信告知，而对方也一言不发。快到十一点了，他正准备下班回家，却发现手机里有几个未接来电，是未知号码。他不明所以地打过去，一接通便听到了对面嘈杂的声音。<br/>“喂！樱井桑吗！”樱井差点没被这一声给震聋，忙应道是的，问他有什么事。<br/>“我是生田斗真！润君喝醉了，他不让我打给皇室卫兵把他接回去，我只好打给你了！你有空过来把他接回去吗？”<br/>樱井一下子清醒了，他眉头紧锁：“我这就过去，麻烦你把地址发给我。”<br/> 他拖着松本回家，皇室卫兵在门口狐疑地盯着他们俩。樱井脸色不好，而松本整个人挂在他肩膀上，他侧头闻到松本的巧克力味的信息素，和酒味混在一起，却也还是遮不住他刚才在的会所里那股鱼龙混杂的味道。<br/>他勉强掏出钥匙，打开门把松本塞了进去，摔上门的时候他看到松本瘫在地上一颤。<br/>“松本润，你到底要怎样，你是不能有一个安分的晚上吗？”<br/>樱井翔自己也不知道自己是怎么了，说出口的话像没过脑子一般，他只知道自己生气，非常生气。<br/>松本仍坐在玄关处的地上，缩成一团的样子看起来有点小，他像是不明白樱井在说什么一般仰起头看着他：“我怎么了吗？”<br/>樱井把公文包重重地往地上一放：“你晚回家的晚上是不是就是在那些地方？是不是如果我不过去你就可以随便和哪个alpha爬上床？”<br/>松本难以置信地盯着他，从地上缓慢地站起来：“你在说什么？在你眼里我是这样的人吗？”<br/>“难道这不就是你需要我成为你的alpha的原因吗，不是还因为那天我没有上你很不满吗？”樱井一步步逼近，几乎要把松本推到墙上。<br/>“我资料里写了吗？我的长度之类的？殿下用着可还满意吗？”<br/>松本的眼神一下子变得很冷：“樱井先生，你如果喜欢这样贬低我们双方的话你可以这样认为。”<br/>“要是你现在不滚出我家的话那就我出去。”他神情傲慢，看起来的确是位高贵的皇太子。<br/>樱井感到一把火在他脑子里噼啪作响地燃烧，他还以为这是他们俩的家的。<br/>于是他拿上包推开门走了出去，在身后重重地把门甩上。<br/>松本润还在玄关处站着，感应灯已经灭了，他在一片黑暗里喃喃自语：<br/>“明明是你连标记我都不肯的啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>松本润不是在他应父母要求出去约会时第一次见到樱井翔的。<br/>只要是对樱井财团有一定了解的人都知道，他们世世代代只要是男孩子都是从幼稚园开始就在庆应就读的，最后自然是顺理成章进入庆应大学学习。但是却极少有人知道其实他们的小王子也曾经在庆应高等部读过一段时间。<br/>松本润中学毕业的时候，正逢社会舆论批判皇室现如今依然把皇子公主关在学习院里学习，而不是让他们像普通学生一样在学校里读书，“不利于皇室下一代了解和进入社会，为社会做出贡献”。因此包括松本在内的皇室的孩子，包括他的堂兄表妹等，都被分别送进了私立的中学和普通的孩子一起念书，松本去了庆应。说是普通倒也不准确，毕竟私校里的学生非富即贵，松本的母亲曾私下抱怨“不过是个规模比较大的学习院吧”。当然让皇子公主去就近择校入学也是不现实的事，（皇后：“我们皇居又不是学区房”），因此媒体对此事也就不再有别的意见。<br/>虽然天皇和皇后多有不满，松本润倒是对要进入高中读书很是激动。他从小在学习院里，一直就不过是和几个兄弟姐妹面面相觑，甚至由于自己洋娃娃般的外表和女孩子一样软软的声音，被自己的混世魔王表妹从小欺负到大，和其他兄弟姐妹也谈不上要不要好。他十分期待进入了高中，可以交到很多朋友。然而他刚开学就发现已经被派了五个保镖随时跟着他，且由于大多数的孩子都是自己乘坐公共交通上学，皇室的公关团队认为让司机送到校门口就太引人注目了，因此他要在离学校大概五百米的一个停车场下车，然后五名保镖跟着他一路疾走去往学校。到了离学校一个路口的地方，保镖四散离开，而他如同做贼一般混入人潮，和别的学生一起走进校门。<br/>高中的生活不仅不如他期待的精彩，反而有些尴尬。他进入私立高中的消息全国人尽皆知，媒体没有报道具体是哪一所，但本校的学生和家长都心知肚明。他也能够感觉到对他的特殊照顾，尽管他知道他和老师同学都应该假装并没有。他被安排坐在教室里最不起眼的位置，不前不后，不在中间也不在最边上；他的功课从来不能得满分，因为他不应该被特殊对待；然而有一些事情他又必须被特殊对待，例如在茶道书道课上，他就一定会被夸奖。在高中读了一学期后，他逐渐开始感到有些迷茫。他受到外界的一切对待都是因为他是皇子，而所有人又都在假装他只是普通人。他没有交到很好的朋友，毕竟他没有周末出去逛街的权利；他没有谈恋爱，当然之前也没有过，毕竟联谊这种事他不可能去参加；他加入的部活都把他当作客人一般对待，体育类的更是怕他摔伤而导致指导老师都胆战心惊。他看学校的bbs，其中有人开贴讨论“皇太子来我们学校读书了”，没过一晚上就被删了。他知道这样的帖子大多是不怀好意的，但他有时又真的想要听几句真话，哪怕并非善意。<br/>松本润不能算是学校的风云人物，毕竟他不仅不会是人群的中心，反而总是努力要显得普通一些。要说起风云人物，大概所有人都会想到樱井翔的名字。松本入学时对方已经是高三，在学校里可以说是呼风唤雨的学长，他身边是一群和他从小玩到大的朋友，成绩优异的同时，还在学校的足球部大放异彩。松本早就听说过他，却没有和他见过面，也从未想过会和这样和自己仿佛不在一个世界的男孩子认识。<br/>松本润从小学琴，谈不上喜欢但也不讨厌，有时在学校里上自习，没人和他一起去自习室自习，他便会去琴房练琴，当然，他的钢琴老师很严厉，他想要努力挣得表扬也是一个原因。从来没人和他一起来琴房，但有一天他练习时却突然听到了敲门的声音。<br/>“同学！我听你弹了两周了，你有没有发现你刚才那一小节的节拍总是错的啊？”<br/>一个金黄色头发的男孩子从门口探头进来，校服衬衫松松垮垮套在身上，里面是花花绿绿的背心，脖子上还挂着长长的金属挂饰。打扮得像个不良少年，却还是遮掩不住好看的五官，尤其是那双大大的眼睛。<br/>松本觉得有点莫名其妙，对着这个人却说不出什么拒绝的话语，于是他抬头问：“哪……哪一小节啊？”<br/>那个男孩子便自来熟地坐到他的琴凳上，把松本润都挤过去了一点，然后自顾自地就弹了起来。<br/>“上个月刚刚练过练过这首曲子。”<br/>他弹得很好，尽管他的手看起来并不像最擅长弹琴的那一类，但骨节分明，很有力量。松本认真听他弹了几遍然后又在他的指导下弹了一遍，那个男孩子的手机响了，对方掏出来看了一眼就和他告别离开了。<br/>他发现那个男孩子就是樱井翔是在学校的日吉祭上，学生社团表演时，樱井上台弹奏了一首钢琴曲，是电影&lt;海上钢琴师&gt;里的一首插曲，难度中上但非常好听。松本听到旁边的男孩子们在樱井弹完后大声喝彩，起哄般叫他的名字，而松本只看到舞台上黄澄澄的灯光下，樱井翔锋利的眉眼与嘴角扬起的弧度。他的头发金灿灿的，看起来和钢琴，和古典乐，和这所名门私立高校的一切，都是那么格格不入，然而他又仿佛生来就是这一切的中心。他拥有着松本羡慕和想要拥有的一切，却并不让他嫉妒，只想要再多看着他的光芒万丈的样子，意气风发的笑容久一点，再久一点。<br/>在那之后，松本就更经常去琴房了，想要再遇到樱井翔。然而对方却没有再不请自来过。他听到过对方和朋友聊天的声音，也总是经过他惯用的琴房，然而没有一次有勇气像他一样敲门进去。琴房的门有一长条是玻璃，其他的则是不透明的，松本有时趁四下无人，便悄悄倚在门上不会被里面看到的地方，听完一首便赶紧离开。<br/>他一直到高一快要结束都没能和樱井翔说上一句话，而樱井翔也快要毕业了。松本听到许多谣言，有说樱井家早就给长子定下了婚约，一到年龄便会结婚的，有说他的女友是匈牙利的小提琴手，来校演出时和樱井认识的，也有说他早就换了好几任女友，整个庆应女校都被他挑了个遍的。松本不知谣言真假，也不会有人和他聊八卦，每日上学也浑浑噩噩，连琴房都懒得去。<br/>然而他总是感到倦怠并不全是这些原因，就在他的高一即将结束的时候，松本在一个周末第一次迎来了发/情期，分化成了omega。<br/>他一向体质弱，高烧不退好几天，到能下地了都已经是一周多之后，他又在家休息了几日，看日历时却突然发现那个被他画圈的日子已经过去了。<br/>那是樱井翔的毕业典礼。<br/>他的这样一场莫名其妙的喜欢，就这样被画上句号。尽管学校有完善的针对omega学生的保护措施，皇后还是提出既然分化成了omega就不要再去上学了，仍旧在学习院比较好。松本没有任何意见，他不觉得自己去上学还有什么意义或者什么值得期待的，还不如呆在家里度日。钢琴也慢慢不再学了，那位严厉的老师问了他许久为什么不愿弹琴了，松本说不出话来，只好低着头沉默。<br/>那之后的两年他在学习院依照自己的兴趣学习，又瞒着父母申请远在美国的设计类大学。他对纯艺，雕塑等都很有兴趣，想要出国去深造。皇子公主出国读大学的并不占少数，但大多是去和皇室关系良好的英国高等学府，没有只身前往美国的先例，但他还是申请了。录取通知书发来之后，松本润被父母和几乎整个皇室大骂一顿，说他丝毫没有身为皇太子以后或许要继位的自觉，要学艺术不说还想去美国。他把自己关在房间里一整个夏天，最后被打包送去牛津，用四年读了一个他自己都不知所云的管理专业。<br/>高中毕业之后他很少再去想樱井翔，甚至有时他怀疑那份“喜欢”早就在积年累月的时间中被加上了太多滤镜。大学期间他很少回家，哪怕有可能见到樱井的社交场合他也总是能不出席就不出席。他在财经杂志上见过樱井翔，是他在自家会社的楼下夹着公文包的样子，配文是“樱井财团长子大学卒业后正式入职”。松本盯着那一张小小的，不够清晰的照片，不由得用手指触摸照片里樱井翔打理得整整齐齐的黑发，只觉得心里有什么慢慢死去了。<br/>然而生活仿佛和他开玩笑一般，让他在契约结婚的文件夹里发现了樱井翔的资料。他阴差阳错地把那一张薄薄的纸拿出来仔细端详，捏得太紧，纸的边缘都被手汗浸湿变形了。他说不清自己在想什么，只是此刻他发现年少时的光穿越了他一直黑沉沉的岁月落到了他面前，虚无缥缈却又金光熠熠，他无法控制自己不去把那道光握在手里。</p><p>松本润坐在家里玄关的地方，没有开灯。<br/>果然不是自己的就终究不会是自己的。<br/>他觉得有点讽刺，打着自己都不确定的喜欢的名号，却直接扰乱了所谓喜欢的人的人生。樱井或许本该和别的家教良好，贤惠可爱，和他互相喜欢的富家千金结婚，不出两年便会有可爱的孩子，而不必和他在这里每天互相折磨，和他一起被迫成为皇室这个精致的瓷盒子里盛装表演的人偶。<br/>樱井翔甩上门之后走出去，又一次看到了皇室卫兵狐疑的眼神。但他没法掩饰自己黑到吓人的脸色。他想走出住宅区去打车，然而走到一半就下起了雨，他没有带伞，只好把公文包举在头顶。<br/>上车之后他报了自己原来住宅的地址，雨打在窗户上流下来，仿佛泪渍。<br/>在过了短暂一段时间的，他自己也不知道能不能称得上婚姻的同居生活，樱井又回到了独居的状态。和松本在一起的日子像一场梦，只是他都还没来得及在梦里沉溺一会儿，就已经醒了。被下了逐客令当然不好意思就这么自己回去，也并不敢和松本联系，之后和他见面就仅限于每周去陪天皇和皇后吃一顿晚饭。吃完他们一同回到松本家，然后樱井再自行离开。<br/>他看着手机上的提醒事项，再过两天又要到皇室给他们安排的“约会”，大概又是高级餐厅，烛光晚餐，在每个角落都塞了记者吧。<br/>他自嘲地笑笑，正打算睡前把手机拿去充电，却突然接到了助理松岛的电话。<br/>他有些疑惑这么晚了有什么事，接通后电话那边的声音很嘈杂，松岛的语气少有地着急：<br/>“樱井桑，会社出事了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>